Una débil Sonrisa
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Por que hasta las almas perdidas pueden maravillarse. -Las personas como yo, no lo merecen. Annie x Armin.


N/T:

Esta idea me rondaba tanto la cabeza, que cuando me decidí a escribirla tarde semanas, extrañamente, cuando quedo terminado decidí guardarlo, un año y medio después de haberlo escrito lo público para todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja y para los que no también.

Gracias aquellas que tome su tempo en leerlo

Una débil sonrisa.

Se había obligado a arrastrase fuera de la cama, aun con el dolor fresco en los músculos de todo el cuerpo. Se repitió a si mismo que cualquier otra noche podría quedarse a pensar en su dolor físico, pero no esta noche.

Bajo con sigilo de la cama para poderse escurrir por la puerta de su habitación, no quería despertar a Jean para que le reclamara todo el ruido que hacía y no le dejaba dormir, o peor aún, que le estuviera molestando al otro día con cosas como "Quien te cito a media noche Armin, ¿será que por fin te decidiste a ser todo un hombre? Pequeño, pero hombre al fin de cuentas "

Una vez afuera se abotonó la capa y suspiro de alivio, ahora solo tenía que apañárselas para poder llegar a la cocina y salir por ahí al área donde todos lavaban sus ropas y donde además estaban las escaleras hacía el techo, el lugar al que en realidad quería llegar.

Con paso decidido, cauteloso y firme avanzo entre la obscuridad de la noche. Por qué no era la primera vez que Armin se escurría fuera de su habitación, a veces era por un vaso de agua, otras a tomar aire fresco en sus noches de insomnio y más comúnmente para ir a la biblioteca a regresar un libro que había sacado a escondidas o consultar el diccionario, por alguna palabra que había leído y el simple hecho de no saber su significado le quitaba el sueño.

Pero no esta noche, esta noche tenía la intención de mirar las estrellas y un fenómeno sobre el que había leído llamado "Eclipse lunar " y así con base a sus cálculos, ha viejos y nuevos calendarios había dedujo que se llevaría a cabo hoy. La sola idea de ver algo así le emocionaba pues lo había descubierto y esperado desde meses atrás y la sensación de clandestinidad le hacía sentirse exaltado y menos a dolorido.

Por fin logro llegar a la cocina y para su suerte la puerta trasera no tenía seguros o candados.

El fresco y liviano viento de los primeros días de agosto le revolvieron la rubia cabellera que se encapucho mientras subía los escalones de fría piedra, pero eso no le importo, porque se volvía a lamentar (por decimosegunda vez) el no tener un telescopio como el que había descubierto que tenía cierto profesor en su despacho (bien guardado y escondido)

Algo firme y blanco le hizo detenerse a dos escalones de terminar la escalera.  
De un momento a otro sintió todo el frío del mundo dentro de él abriéndole un hueco en el estómago Esto es todo pensó tan aterrado que ni siquiera quiso levantar la mirada o decir algo, porque las palabras habían huido de sus labios por el miedo Adiós eclipse, y es que ni siquiera puedo inventarme una excusa

Espero un momento para escuchar el fuerte y enojado grito: ¡Arlert! , De los labios de un soldado o superior, solo rogaba que ese alguien que lo había pillado no fuera Shadis o era seguro que sus piernas se volvieran polvo corriendo.

Pero no escucho los gritos o las ordenes de volver a su habitación. Contuvo el aliento y alzó la mirada ahora más por curiosidad que miedo y ahí estaba ella y el alivio fue tan repentino y fresco que solo pudo soltar un:

—Qué bueno que solo eres tu Annie.

Ella no dijo nada, y Armin no se sintió en las condiciones para cuestionarla sobre que hacia ella fuera de la cama, así que solo se limitó a ponerse a su par en las escaleras.

Por otra parte, Annie se sentía confundida Que bueno que solo eres tu Annie pero ella solo podía pensar en decirle No, que mal que soy yo pero que bueno que solo seas tú Armin

—No deberías estar aquí— sentencio ella.

Armin quiso poder decirle que ella tampoco debería, pero el que había sido pillado era el, no ella.

—Lo sé, pero esto es importante —dijo en un susurro.

—Como sea, yo ya me iba —dijo Annie sin inmutarse.

En un acto reflejo Armin le sostuvo por el hombro antes de que diera un paso más pronunciando un:" espera " que sonó a todo, menos a una súplica, Annie se volvió hacia el aún más confundida por dentro, pero sin inmutarse por fuera. Y es que quería decirle al rubio que la soltara, que las buenas personas como el no debían estar con personas como ella.

Y ni el mismo sabía por qué le iba pedir que se quedara, pero su cerebro le decía que era porque era Annie. La Annie que siempre estaba sola, siempre con su misma expresión, perdida en su propio mundo de posibilidades , la misma Annie que podía romperte todos los huesos ella sola, la chica que te hacía temblar con una mirada suya. Esa Annie. Y es que esa Annie, quizá también necesitaba ver algo hermoso.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Annie?

Le tomo otro momento asimilar que ella estaba en camisón blanco de mangas largas y corte a las rodillas, que traía el pelo rubio suelto y que por si fuera poco, le estaba tocando. En un movimiento rápido le quito la mano del hombro con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, esperando, rogando porque ella no le rompiera la muñeca.

— ¿Para qué? —le cuestiono por fin de un largo momento y sin golpes.

Armin sonrió, si le iba a regalar algo, seria de buena manera — ¿Quieres ver algo maravilloso?

¿Maravilloso?, la palabra se atoro en la garganta a Annie, porque asimilaba lo maravilloso con lo terrible, lo des controlable, lo inesperado y furioso, pero los enormes ojos azules y la amable mano que le tendía él, no podían relacionarse con nada de lo anterior.

Por una vez se dejó llevar por lo que sabía era un gran error, le acompaño de vuelta al tejado y se sentó junto el mientras lo miraba sacar un cuaderno y una pluma del interior de su capa.

— ¿Maravilloso como que Armin? —le pregunto de golpe.

—Maravilloso como los amaneceres Annie.

—Ya.

A ella los amaneceres no le impresionaban, solo marcaba un día más en el calendario, días a la espera de llegar para cumplir las órdenes que tenía que cumplir y ya.

Espero que se maravilloso como el color de tus ojos Armin pensó, porque si bien los ojos de ambos eran azules, los de él eran del azul del cielo, brillando de inteligencia, fuerza y esperanza, una esperanza que sembraba duda en el corazón de Annie, una duda que le hacía querer reír de emoción y llorar por no saber ya si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo de ver?

—Tú solo espera Annie.

Annie... Armin no la conocía, no del todo (más bien, nada), y en ese momento Armin sentía que debía decir algo, para que la espera no fuera tan tensa, tan ajena; pero no podía, porque no sabía que le gustaba (además de hacer morder el polvo a quien la enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo), tampoco lo que le disgustaba o que pensaba (un suelo muy inestable de pisar) así que se guio por lo más obvio.

—Un eclipse lunar

—...

—Cuando la tierra pasa entre el sol y la luna, proyecta su sombra sobre la luna, quienes están en el lado de la tierra, donde es de noche, ven a medida que la luna entra en la sombra de la tierra se oscurece hasta estar en total obscuridad por unos momentos. Maravilloso...

— ¿Eso es maravilloso?

—Si.

— ¿La obscuridad?

—Es más que eso Annie.

Si era más que eso, ella no lo comprendía, pero tal vez quería hacerlo.

—Observa — le indico la suave y emocionada voz de Armin.

Ambos observaron, como la luna era eclipsa por la sombra de la tierra, envolviéndola, como si la devorara. Armin se sentía encantado, ese tipo de cosas le hacían tener esperanza, pensar que aún tenía ganas de vivir para ver más maravillas con Eren y Mikasa, hasta que los ojos se le cansaran y ya no hubiera más latidos en su corazón.

¿Annie cree en la esperanza?

Y la miro, ahí sentada junto a él abrazándose las rodillas , con los labios entre abiertos, las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos parecían más grandes y brillantes, sumergidos en la luna que iba desapareciendo ; y durante esos instantes Armin pudo ver a Annie, y comprender por qué Berth la miraba con esa luz tan especial, porque Annie siendo libre , parecía maravillosa.

Cuando todo quedo en obscuridad Annie solo pudo sentir paz, porque fue como si los párpados del mundo se hubieran cerrado, para no juzgarla u ordenarle, solo era obscuridad, silencio y Armin.

Momentos después a luna fue reapareciendo, y su luz plateada volvió a cubrirlos, parecía que no había necesidad de palabras, pero ella sabía que tenía que preguntar antes de irse, o nunca obtendría respuesta.

— ¿Explícame que es eso de más?

Armin se acomodó un travieso mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sonrió—Tal vez te parezca una tontería, o demasiado extraño, pero para mí un eclipse es la perfecta representación de la esperanza — Annie le miro — porque, ¿cómo saber que es la luz sin la obscuridad?, ¿Cómo buscar la libertad sin la opresión?, es simple, porque sabes que si hay obscuridad, algo mejor por lo que luchar te aguarda.

Ella no dijo nada, porque estaba aturdida Tendrían que guardarte bien Armin, guardarte y cuidarte para que nada de ti se pierda pensó mientras se levantaba y se iba.

—Espera... —dijo él alcanzándola en el primer escalón— gracias por quedarte.  
Ella se giró a él por segunda vez, y estando ella un escalón más abajo, ahora estaban a la par.

Ha Armin el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando ella le miro a los ojos (aún seguían brillantes y parecían aún más azules y cristalinos) y le tomo de los hombros para pegar sus frentes.

—Gracias a ti Armin...

Le susurro mientras le deja un beso en la mejilla, tan abajo que pudo sentir la comisura de sus labios tocar las de él. Le subió el color a las mejillas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de parpadear, lo cual agradeció, porque cuando ella se hubiese separado, pudo verlo.

Ahí, pequeña, juguetona y débil, pero al final de cuentas una sonrisa a labio cerrado, tan digna de ser llamada maravillosa.

Armin le tomo las muñecas para que no se retirara aun (se impresionó de lo cálida que estaba su piel) , deseando que Annie sonriera así siempre, porque ella sonriendo así era impresionante y por qué tal vez de esa manera los engranes del planeta y la vida funcionarían mejor.

—Volveré a dormir — le dijo ella y él le soltó — no te quedes mucho aquí o te enfermaras.

El asintió—Me gusto compartir esto contigo Annie.

— Claro, aunque créeme que las personas como yo no lo merecen.

A él ya no le dio tiempo de replicar, porque ella ya se había ido. Y es que. Annie tenía algo en el pecho que pensó no podía sentir: esperanza; porque tal vez si ella hacia el papel de obscuridad, todo cambiarían y así tal vez y solo tal vez lo que ella hacia no fuera tan malo, porque fue Armin quien se lo dijo, y si era él quien lo decía tenía que ser cierto.

Más tarde cuando Armin se encontraba de vuelta en su cama no pudo sentirse más que satisfecho, por que quien iba a decir que vería más de una hermosa maravilla esa noche.

Porque era pequeña y débil, pero al final de cuentas una sonrisa y esperanza.


End file.
